


【APH】【英法】西柏林旧事

by Zeatin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeatin/pseuds/Zeatin
Summary: 历史学者英与诗人法的一段露水情缘
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【APH】【英法】西柏林旧事

2016.10旧文补档

在新房客到来的那一天弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦一脚踩空溜下了楼梯，一路上把木板磕得震天响。所幸地毯厚实，保全了他那漂亮金贵了半辈子的脖子，但是尾椎和脑壳都疼得要命。他就这么仰面朝天躺在楼梯口，带着醺醺然的隔夜醉意，浑身骨头好似散了架。一阵脚步声由远及近，上下颠倒的视野里倏忽跳进一张脸，金头发绿眼睛，蹙着两条粗眉毛，嘴唇抿得紧绷绷的。  
“您好啊。”法国人操着母语，露出一个酒鬼式的，朦胧的微笑。酒瓶子早就洒得只剩了个底，他躺在一片葡萄红和木黄的底色上扬起空瓶向这位板着脸的陌生人做了个碰杯的动作。  
对方的眉头皱得更紧了。

“蠢透了。”后来亚瑟·柯克兰对他们的初会如此盖棺定论。弗朗西斯光着脚坐在他房间的地板上，理理头发，不置可否。他喜欢亚瑟的房间，高挑宽敞，白墙上挂着两个空白的画框，他也喜欢亚瑟在这个房间里坐着、站着，皱着眉抿着唇看他的样子，这在门外面意味着摩擦争执，在门里面意味着性。在后背赤裸地摩擦着地板的时候他发现书桌底下垫着一本贝德克尔公司于战前出版的德累斯顿旅游指南，蒙尘积灰，对1978年和西柏林百无一用。他们现在所活的地方终日弥散着一股煤烟与新世界对旧世界涂涂抹抹的味道，而他现在所活的地方是这位英国人鼻尖的汗水和绿眼睛。  
就像所有野心勃勃的二十三岁研究生一样，柯克兰先生同时想完成许多事。他最终选择一次长途旅行来完成他那以第三帝国与柏林为主题的博士论文，与贝什米特先生的租约签了一年半，房子在特劳思坦纳街，租金不低但祖父留下的那一小笔遗产也足够如此挥霍。从哈维奇渡口到荷兰之角，越过黑尔姆施泰特边境，沿着铁幕后的特定道路穿过东德进入西柏林。一切进行得按部就班顺理成章，直到他拎着行李箱在距目的地一步之遥时被一个醉鬼阻在楼梯口。  
就像所有的籍籍无名的三十三岁诗人一样，艺术家波诺弗瓦缺少事情去做。小说家终日狂想着惊天动地的大作品，而诗人是没有领土的流浪国王。当他抱着台掉了漆的打字机敲开昔日恶友的公寓门时，基尔伯特毫不客气地对这位从巴黎远道而来的浪子哈哈大笑。门内又探出一个头来，嘿弗朗，安东尼奥有点尴尬地挠了挠脑袋，傻傻一笑，你也来了啊。  
他们共同的房东，基尔伯特·贝什米特，从父母那里继承来了这幢房子。战火让它整个脱了层皮，水泥外壳大片大片地裸露在外面，所幸里面足够宽敞，塞下两个落魄朋友后可以租出去的地方还是绰绰有余，也算是一门生计。除此之外这位德国青年还有一家巴黎区的小酒馆与一个上大学的弟弟。学生时代的恶友三人组重又聚首，在小酒馆拼酒的日子总以大杯啤酒和凉酒开始，以“本大爷的弟弟，你们羡慕也羡慕不来！”告终。基尔伯特本就一张银发红眼的白化病脸，喝多之后更像只疯兔子，全指着剩下两位把他搬回去。寒暑假时则往往是他那羡慕不来的弟弟把他们仨一道接回去。柯克兰先生刚住进来一个月，正好赶上路德维希暑假结束。他在厨房里煮茶时支棱着耳朵听见外面半大少年彬彬有礼地对他哥哥的那两位朋友作不情之请，大抵拜托照顾兄长云云，讲得一本正经，听得柯克兰哭笑不得。长辈晚辈，也不知到底谁劳心谁。

弗朗西斯在沙发上揉着眼睛醒来时头痛欲裂，塑料灯罩下脏兮兮的暖光晃得他有些晕眩。安东尼奥正修着手里的收音机，扬起十字起算是打了个招呼。他又慢慢转头，先是个鞋尖儿，然后是一条翘起的腿，再向上，今天早晨那位粗眉毛绅士正越过报纸看着他。四目正正对上，对方颇尴尬地挪开了视线。“亚瑟·柯克兰。”小绅士放下报纸清清嗓子：“您的新邻居，波诺弗瓦先生。”  
“叫我弗朗西斯。”法国人咕哝了一句，又倒下去睡着了。  
基尔伯特从厨房里走出来，大笑着拍拍直皱其眉的英国人：“别介意，他就这样。没准这一年半你们也碰不上几次呢！”  
确实，头两个月里柯克兰先生白天鲜少碰上弗朗西斯，倒是入睡前听见隔壁有走动声。他听着这声音常常想起自己刚见到对方时，这位穿翻领衬衫的狄俄尼索斯头下脚上的样子，金发软软地散开来枕在脑后。与此同时弗朗西斯正在替人写讣告之类的玩意儿，打字机啪啪地敲了半晌，他又突然从打满草稿的废报纸底下划拉出专为写诗准备的稿纸，对着那沓空无一字的白发呆。劣质红酒开了一瓶又一瓶，他的脑袋瓜里藏着蒙马特区弯弯绕绕的小巷，但勃兰登堡门和菩提树下大街都长得溜挺笔直。酒鬼与诗人是最好的巴黎学家，巴黎却是他们吝啬的情人，在他们离开时收回一切，只留下模模糊糊的倒影。  
他突然有点想念天旋地转中那双绿眼睛。  
亚瑟打开门时看见弗朗西斯靠坐在门框上，半长的头发依然散着，手里拿着酒瓶，不抬头，只是伸出手臂阻止他关门。英国人几乎是条件反射般地皱起了眉头：“您的房间在隔壁。如果——”  
他不说了，弗朗西斯做了个噤声的手势，招招手示意他靠近一些。亚瑟带着点疑惑蹲下来，猝然被拉住，法国人在他眉心响亮地亲了一口。他像被烫了似的跳起来，脸轰一下涨红了。罪魁祸首坐在地上咯咯地笑：“您真可爱。”他又用法语说了一遍，“您真可爱！”说罢从地上抬起眼睛来看亚瑟，温和又柔软的样子。对方显然是愣住了，一腔脾气卡在喉咙中，双手虚架着，只是瞪着他。法国人自顾自地扶着门框爬起来，还是笑着，拿着酒瓶回房间去了。  
半夜里弗朗西斯听见隔壁来来回回的踱步声，东西落在地上的声音，良久又都停了。时钟又打过一遍整点，他听见轻轻的敲门声，像一只小猫轻挠房门。

安东尼奥说，他当年以为基尔伯特的理想是英年早逝，而弗朗西斯的理想是花天酒地地活到七十岁。说这话时西班牙青年抱着他心爱的吉他坐在沙发上，小伙子一把金沙般的好嗓子，可惜与房东签了卖身契在那间满是布垫与水果盘的小破酒馆里弹吉他。  
坐在他对面的柯克兰先生歪歪头示意他继续说下去。  
但是现在他们的理想好像反过来啦，这样子的弗朗可根本不像他。  
亚瑟眨眨眼。他想到法国人坐在满地的书与空瓶中对他笑的样子，头发松松地挽起来，想到弗朗西斯仰躺着，微微抬起点下巴看他的样子，脚跟一下下地磕着他的后腰，想到手指上沾染的墨水，想到他在这块铁幕后的飞地还剩下的一年又三个月。他眯起眼睛审视对方，心里反反复复掂量这些句子，棕发青年被看得涨红了脸，低头拨弄琴弦：“你们……那个，呃……要不，您帮帮他？”  
他在敲门之前做足了心理建设。弗朗西斯来开门，很疲惫的样子，侧身让亚瑟进来，他的衣服上有洗过很多遍之后还能看出的酒渍，金发粘成缕，旧报纸和跳蚤市场上一把一把淘来的废笔头在房间里扔得到处都是。“你又皱眉了。”法国人懒懒地说，又做出那个噤声的手势。亚瑟极不自在地瞟瞟他的打字机又瞟瞟他，最终真的什么都没说，他踮起一点脚单手挡住弗朗西斯的眼睛与他接吻，两个人磕磕绊绊地倒在床上，木板嘎吱直响。  
“我之后想去东柏林，在那儿停一年。”后来亚瑟只披着件衬衫坐在床檐上，转头看他，法国人哼了一声，翘着腿，赤身裸体。  
“然后你要不要与我一道回去？”英国人的绿眼睛亮亮的。  
弗朗西斯又哼了一声，笑了起来。

冬天来的时候全公寓都开始为谁去从地下室搬煤块而争执起来。所幸这样的日子很快就过去了。弗朗西斯在打字机上写的东西越来越多，他开始写一些不知所云的小品文和在报纸上混不了一个版面的东西，从基尔伯特的书架上搬来一系列《读本》和恩岑斯贝尔格的大部头著作。他依然写诗，极少，也依然被退稿。他既没法自引为柏林的波德莱尔，亚瑟也不是那些黑的白的维纳斯。而柯克兰先生则频频地跑柏林文件中心，带着笔记本拜访退役军人和战争幸存者，在弗朗西斯的桌上留下纸条：“我可否把你比作夏日的一天？——”楼梯口的脏兮兮的地毯被踩来踩去，泛红发黑，晚餐后的甜点总是白糖拌土豆，被安东尼奥折腾过的收音机整天沙沙地放着《巴比伦河畔》，生活日复一日。  
当冬天又一次到来时弗朗西斯在深夜里走出屋子，沿着街慢慢地一直走到那条长墙底下，兜兜转转，闻见东柏林那独特的味道，一种混合着老式家用煤球炉的排烟、二冲程Trabant小型车的废气、东欧廉价香烟、潮湿皮靴和汗水的味道。墙另一面探照灯光一起一落如同涨潮。他又慢慢地走回去，在街边站定等着，看见二楼自己房间隔壁的灯闪烁一下，熄灭了。  
柯克兰先生经过查理检查哨到东柏林的时候弗朗西斯在与他的恶友们告别。他带走了一提包稿件和退稿信却留下了打字机。基尔伯特替他租了辆车，“你这样粗眉毛可是要伤心死了。”他扒着车窗一脸意味深长幸灾乐祸。弗朗西斯摆摆手笑得无奈，答非所问：“我要回巴黎！”  
就像酒精和种种莫名其妙的缄口所铺陈下的那样，他们各要走的路都还长而又长。

【THE END】


End file.
